1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses such as ink jet printers.
2. Related Art
There have been known printing apparatuses that perform printing on a paper sheet which is an example of a medium by ejecting ink which is an example liquid from a head. JP-A-2002-46310 discloses, as an example of such a printing apparatus, an image forming apparatus which includes a transportation belt for transporting a paper sheet by attracting the paper sheet thereto by means of electrostatic attraction.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-46310, a paper jam may occur on the transportation belt when a paper sheet transported by the transportation belt comes into contact with the head, for example.